The Trail of Being Friends with Tenchi Masaki
by msxmochi
Summary: Me (Magaru) and Rayani wrote this story on AIM. This is the actual story. Rayani edited hers. In this story, Magaru meets a new boy, she loses her memory, her heart spilts in two. Rayani loves Kagato of Jurai...etc...
1. Default Chapter

RayaniKitsumuri: Disclaimer: Tenchi and the others do not belong to us! Don't sue! AAAAAAAH! MagaruKuzuma: MAGARU: Yeah MagaruKuzuma: MAGARU: All of you should understand that...so don't sue RayaniKitsumuri: RAYANI: We don't own Tenchi, and we never will. RayaniKitsumuri: One day at the Masaki household, MagaruKuzuma: Kagato ran away crying like a baby, because he fell. RayaniKitsumuri: And Rayani blasted Magaru in the head when she started laughing. MagaruKuzuma: Magaru dodged it and ran to kiss Jake RayaniKitsumuri: ,but Rayani blasted her again, destroying the house. MagaruKuzuma: Jake didn't have time to save Maggie, but he saved Jakaru when the house fell down. Jakato found Maggie on the ground, not moving. RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru was dead, obviously. MagaruKuzuma: Jakato ran over to Rayani crying, and blasted her. Rayani went into pieces. Jakaru started laughing happily RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani mysteriously disappeared and came back with Kagato after a few days. MagaruKuzuma: "MOOOO!" Magaru was at home drinking Budweiser, Jake was asleep and didn't know Magaru drank. RayaniKitsumuri: hang on RayaniKitsumuri: you're dead RayaniKitsumuri: remember? MagaruKuzuma: Yeah, I know MagaruKuzuma: Jake is asleep MagaruKuzuma: and he doesn't know I'm there MagaruKuzuma: because I'm a spirit RayaniKitsumuri: Tenchi and the others were mad that Magaru kept dying, so Sasami/Tsunami didn't bother bringing her back this time. "Magaru is too much trouble, that weakling," Kagato muttered contemptuously. MagaruKuzuma: Magaru heard what everyone said so she left whoopie cushions in each of the beds, and lifted up the toilet seats for the girls to fall in. This please Magaru a lot. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani figured what was happening and decided that she was going to create anti-Magaru spray to keep her from playing pranks on them. MagaruKuzuma: After what Rayani did to Magaru, she flew back to the Soujo and lived with Jakato, hoping that he was taking good care of Jakaru and Maka. RayaniKitsumuri: Maka kept crying because she missed her mother. It was rather sad to see her crying in her quarters, soaking her pillow. Jakaru felt that it was his duty to try and console her, but nothing was working. MagaruKuzuma: Jakato was also sad that Magaru wasn't there to him take care of their children, since he had to be mother and father. Magaru watched over Jakato and Maka everyday, trying to make call out to them, like a sound of a wind. RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato, being the person he was, decided to go check on Jakato and was hiding in the lab, watching what his son was doing. MagaruKuzuma: Since Rayani wasn't with Kagato, Magaru decided to do pranks on Kagato. Magaru didn't really care about the whole family thing anymore. She was mad at her friend for loving an old guy like him. RayaniKitsumuri: However, Rayani had given Kagato a can of her anti-Magaru spray, just in case. Kagato was very pleased with that and laughed his creepy laugh for at least half an hour before he left. MagaruKuzuma: But for some reason, Rayani had accidentally used all of the anti-Magaru spray the last time Magaru was there. So the can was empty and Magaru started pulling out his hair. RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato didn't enjoy this and started blasting everything in sight, nearly destroying the lab. MagaruKuzuma: Jakato came into the lab to see what the loud noise was about and found Kagato holding the green sword. Jakato started yelling at him for waking up Maka from her afternoon nap. Magaru flew over to Maka's room. RayaniKitsumuri: Maka just remembered what she was doing before she fell asleep and promptly began crying again. For some reason, she couldn't accept the fact that Magaru was no more. Jakato, of course, couldn't force Kagato off the ship because he was so weak, so he contented himself with yelling his head off. MagaruKuzuma: Kagato kept laughing his head off at his son and he began to have a major headache. He started to spin around the room really fast. Jakato ran off to make his daughter stop crying. Ten minutes later, Jakato came back and saw that Kagato was lying on the floor. RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato wasn't dead, because Rayani wouldn't make three people die in one story. Therefore, Kagato was only unconscious. Jakato took this opportunity to seal Kagato in a pod and send him back to Earth. Kagato crashed in the lake and nearly drowned, if it weren't for Rayani, who was outside, training. "What happened to you?" Rayani asked. MagaruKuzuma: "I went to visit my son and I was laughing at him. I laughed so hard, I accidentally fainted." Kagato said, feeling stupid. Rayani looked at him and started laughing. Rayani went inside still laughing. Mihoshi was walking across the lake and she tripped over a big of rock. The rock flew and hit Kagato hard on the head. Kagato fell into the lake, unconscious and drowning at the same time. Mihoshi fainted as well. Nobody heard anything, so Kagato died in the lake, a few hours later. RayaniKitsumuri: But suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Kagato was alive again, since it's illegal for him to die when Magaru does. MagaruKuzuma: Kagato wanted to see if his sword was still working so he tried to open it, but it didn't work so he looked at his hand. Suddenly, a green sword came out of his hand, slicing his face in half. Rayani screamed. Sasami said he can't come to life anymore. He's dead for sure. Washu even tried all her experiments, but Kagato wouldn't come back. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani started crying, so Kagato came back. MagaruKuzuma: Actually, it was his spirit. Magaru heard that Kagato died, and flew over to the Masaki's house right away. Then she saw Kagato floating above Rayani. "Kagato?" Magaru asked, looking at him. "Magaru?" Kagato said looking at her. "I thought you're dead?" "I am dead..." Kagato bursted into tears. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani decided that Magaru and Kagato were just in another dimension, so she started up one of Washu's machines and found the dimension they were in. "There you are!" she yelled. Magaru sighed. "Darn it, you found me," Magaru growled. Kagato laughed. "Yes! I knew I wasn't dead!" MagaruKuzuma: "Kagato, you are dead...Washu is using her experiments as usual..." Magaru said, shaking her head. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani shook her head and blasted Magaru. "What do you know?" she said, taking Kagato's and leading him to the inter-dimensional portal. Kagato liked that and picked Rayani up. MagaruKuzuma: All of a sudden Jakato came in and saw Magaru. "Maggie? Your back!" he cried. RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato growled and blasted Jakato through the head, because Jakato was the only who's never died before. MagaruKuzuma: Luckily Jakato heard Kagato and dodged it. Magaru ran out of the dimensional from Washu's experiment and ran toward Jake. Kagato blasted Jake, Magaru turned around to protect her husband. The blaster hit her in the stomach again. RayaniKitsumuri: Both Rayani and Kagato sighed. "Let's see," Rayani said, pulling a piece of paper out. "That makes that one her...third one since we finished that battle with Yume. What's with her?" Kagato shrugged. "Maybe she's unlucky," he suggested. MagaruKuzuma: Jakato turned to Kagato and Rayani, with tears in his eyes. "Don't you get it. She would rather die than forsake any of her friends and love ones. Ever since she was little, the person closest to her dies. She would rather die and mourn everyday." RayaniKitsumuri: Both Kagato and Rayani were dumbstruck at this stupid remark. MagaruKuzuma: Jakato picked up Magaru and walked out of the lab to the Soujo. RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato laughed crazily. "You foolish boy!" he yelled. "Rayani came from the professor's lab!" Jakato turned around and found that he was falling down into a ravine scattered with sharp pointy rocks. Magaru clutched him frantically. "Jake, I will die with you!" she yelled. MagaruKuzuma: Jake looked at Magaru and hugged her. RayaniKitsumuri: Then they splat on the rocks. "Ew," Rayani said, turning away and opening a different portal. MagaruKuzuma: Magaru and Jakato looked at Rayani. "At least I don't marry someone who is younger than me. Like Anna Nicole Smith..." Magaru said. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani shrugged. "Once you're over 5,000 years old, age has no more meaning," she said, dragging Kagato through the portal and beckoning Magaru and Jakato to come. MagaruKuzuma: Jakato and Magaru refused to follow her unworthy parents, so they walked in the other direction. RayaniKitsumuri: Then they splat on the rocks again. MagaruKuzuma: Rayani and Kagato laughed, leaving them there. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani felt kind of bad that Magaru and Jakato splat on the rocks twice, but Kagato solved that problem by leading her outside and giving her a nice kiss. MagaruKuzuma: Rayani was shocked to see Kagato kiss her, so she slapped him. "Don't ever kiss me. You know I'm not the kind of girl that likes that kind of thing." RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato didn't listen and kissed her again anyways. MagaruKuzuma: Rayani slapped him once more, but harder. Rayani walked away, leaving an unconscious Kagato on the floor. RayaniKitsumuri: But Rayani felt bad and revived him, then carried him over her shoulders to his quarters. MagaruKuzuma: Kagato woke up and found that Rayani was stronger than him. Kagato had always been scared of girls that were stronger than him. He started screaming and ran away from Rayani, never to return. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani chased him and brought him back. "Don't you ever run away from me again," she said. "I don't want you to leave me." MagaruKuzuma: "Leave me alone, woman. You belong in the WWF so the rest of those...those muscularly women." Kagato then floated and disappeared into his green whole, leaving air in front of Rayani. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani started crying. MagaruKuzuma: Rayani just stood there crying and crying. Kagato heard her cries from a distance but didn't care at all. RayaniKitsumuri: Then Kagato decided to go back, since he loved Rayani and he knew that he shouldn't have left like that. MagaruKuzuma: But then he changed his mine. He didn't love Rayani that much anymore, but for some reason he had some feelings for Magaru. RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru found out and started yelling, running away. MagaruKuzuma: Kagato started chasing after her, wanting to talk to her, about his feelings. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani decided that she was done with Earth so she left on her ship, Shikuha. Sasami and everyone else were sad, but she said she'd go and visit sometimes. "I'll be back, maybe in a few years," Rayani laughed as Shikuha beamed her onto the ship. MagaruKuzuma: As soon as Rayani left, Tenchi and the others were all cheering. "YES! No more Rayani means no more Kagato!" Washu said. "He's been a dumb assistant." RayaniKitsumuri: [Magaru Kuzuma style of writing] Rayani found herself face to face with a huge GP ship. "Surrender to me, Kagato of Jurai, at once!" Rayani saw that the beam cannons on the ventral side of the ship was about to blast her, but Shikuha wasn't as obedient as Takahi so she got blown up. [end Magaru Kuzuma style of writing] MagaruKuzuma: Kagato saw that Rayani was blown up so he just shrugged and floated away, since he still had feelings for Magaru. RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato of Jurai went over and saw--Kagato. "Who are you?" he asked. Kagato gave him a curious look. "Kagato." "But I'm Kagato, and I'm going to rule Jurai someday." Kagato smirked. "I'm going to rule the universe tomorrow, after I kill you for blowing Rayani up." MagaruKuzuma: "Actually it wasn't me...it was Yume." Kagato from Jurai said. "Really? I'll find her, and I'll get her." Kagato said. "Are you really going to take over the universe?" Kagato from Jurai said. "Yeah? Why you wanna join forces or something?" Kagato said. "Sure." RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani mysteriously found herself on Kagato's ship and started crying. Kagato noticed and hopped up and down in joy. "Yay! You're alive!" Kagato of Jurai gave her a funny look. "Who are you?" he asked, producing his blood-red sword from a sword hilt much like the Tenchiken. Rayani smiled. "Who are you?" she inquired, cocking her head as Kagato tried giving her a hug. MagaruKuzuma: "I'm Kagato." Kagato of Jurai said. "I'm the better Kagato, huh?" he continued. Rayani smiled and whispered, "Yeah." RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani slapped herself and yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kagato stroked her cheek. "What?" "TWO KAGATOS! I'M CONFUSED!" MagaruKuzuma: "I'm the better Kagato." Kagato said. "No I'm the better Kagato." Kagato of Jurai said. "I have a body and you don't." "I do have a body. Do you wanna see?" "No, I'm not gay." Kagato of Jurai said. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani snorted angrily. "Yeah you are." MagaruKuzuma: Both of the Kagato's looked at Rayani. "Who is she anyways?" Kagato of Jurai said. "She was my wife, but for some reason, she started getting weirder and weirder. I started liking this other girl. She's nice and pretty and she would die for anyone." Kagato said. "Let me introduce you to her." "Okay." Both Kagato's walked away leaving Rayani in her room. She was about to walk out of the room but found that Kagato had locked the door when he walked out. RayaniKitsumuri: Suddenly, Rayani fell over, clutching her head. "AAAAAAAHH!" she yelled. Dr. Clay walked from the shadows. "Very good. Now you are under my control. Go destroy both those Kagato's so I can take this nice ship to Lady Tokimi." MagaruKuzuma: "Yes sir. And may I also say, you are one fine man." Rayani stroked his cheek and he started to blush. "Why thank you." RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani snapped out of the mind control and produced her sword. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH! IT'S DR. CLAY! MY EYES, MY EYES!" She rammed her sword through his stomach and walked away to go find Kagato. MagaruKuzuma: Rayani then found another door the door that she was locked in, and accidentally bonked her head. RayaniKitsumuri: "Maybe I should try being evil for once," Rayani muttered to herself. She punched herself in the eye. "No!" Kagato appeared next to her. "Maybe I should go back with you, hmm?" MagaruKuzuma: "NOOOOOOOOO WAY!" Kagato yelled, teleporting away. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani started crying. MagaruKuzuma: She decided that she had no more business here again and teleported away. RayaniKitsumuri: But, just as a side note, Rayani can't teleport. It must've been a freak accident. MagaruKuzuma: During the teleportation, Rayani was freaked out that she could teleport, but then she remember that Kagato injected a micromachine so it made her teleport anywhere. Her mind went back on the first day she met Kagato... RayaniKitsumuri: That first day, Kagato gave her a dirty look in the hallway of the Academy, so she spat in his face when he tried killing her. If it wasn't for Washu, Kagato would be dead. MagaruKuzuma: Then she remembered how she put her arms around his neck, wanting to kill, but he told her how pretty she looked. RayaniKitsumuri: She had freaked out about that and turned red to match the color of a Washington apple. It was lucky for Kagato that there were so many professors in the hallway, so they dragged Rayani off him. Washu was just laughing her head off--one of the reasons she was sealed in a crystal. MagaruKuzuma: Rayani shooked her head, and concentrated what was in front of her. Rayani was now on the planet Jurai, looking around there were large trees, and spaceships around. Rayani knew that she was in the parking lot on Jurai. RayaniKitsumuri: Of course, she hated Kagato of Jurai. For one thing, Kagato of Jurai was gay, and another thing--Tenchi killed him in what seemed like three seconds. Kagato of Jurai was such a Tenchi wannabe. MagaruKuzuma: Out of nowhere, Kagato of Jurai appeared in front of her. Rayani gave a loud shriek and staggered backwards. Kagato of Jurai smiled and walked toward her. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani produced her sword contemptuously. "You gay freak, get away from me." Kagato of Jurai paid no heed to her demand and continued walking, running his fingers through his green hair and giving her a seductive smile. MagaruKuzuma: Rayani looked into his eyes, as if she was in a trance and smiled back putting her sword away. "I've been waiting for you, my dear." she said. Kagato of Jurai smiled at her, and wrapped his strong arms around her. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani snapped out of her trance. "Dear lord," she muttered, breaking Kagato of Jurai's arm and shoving him away. "You fool!" she yelled furiously. "I don't like you!" Kagato of Jurai shrugged indifferently and persisted relentlessly. "But--I--" MagaruKuzuma: Rayani teleported away from Kagato of Jurai. "Kagato, I miss you dearly," She said out loud. "Sometimes wishes do come true when you ask for them. How can I not admire a guy with a pipe organ on his own spaceship?" Rayani began to cry. RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato appeared next to her, scowling, and pinched her butt. Rayani yelped in alarm and, out of reflex, punched him in the face. She stared at him in shock. "I'm sorry..." Kagato held a hand to his face and smiled. "So, you're still how I like you. That's good." MagaruKuzuma: "Yeah." Rayani murmured. She was still a bit surprised when Kagato pinched her butt, but she still liked it... RayaniKitsumuri: Suddenly, just out of the blue, Kagato of Jurai appeared. He caught sight of Kagato, who was giving Rayani a hug. MagaruKuzuma: "You bitch!" Kagato of Jurai said. "She was mine first." Kagato of Jurai shouted, through the bush load of tears. RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato stared at him in disbelief. "Fool, I got married first." Kagato of Jurai scowled and pulled out his sword hilt, producing his blood red sword. They were about to have a life-or-death battle when Hotsuma suddenly appeared. He looked rather surprised to see people on the ship. "Please, pardon me, but why are you on this ship?" Rayani gave him an odd look. "This is my ship." Magaru appeared next to her. "Sasami says she wants you to--" Magaru saw Hotsuma as all her thoughts fled. MagaruKuzuma: "Why hello." Hotsuma said, taking Magaru's hand, and kissing her palm. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani gave Kagato a disgusted look. Magaru had a thing for blondies. MagaruKuzuma: "Magaru, this is Hotsuma," Rayani said. "Hotsuma, this is Magaru." "Hi." Magaru finally said. RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma liked Magaru. He decided that his love for Magaru far outweighed his previous love for Ryoko. MagaruKuzuma: Magaru stared into Hotsuma's eyes but then her mind suddenly jumped into Jakato. She had forgotten that she had a husband a son, and a daughter for a second. RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma took her hand again. "Is something wrong, beautiful one?" MagaruKuzuma: "Oh, no. Nothing at all." Magaru said, blushing when Hotsuma touched her hand again. RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato gave Rayani a confused look. "Who's this idiot?" Rayani shrugged. "This is Hotsuma from Shin Tenchi Muyo! I don't know why he's on my ship." She grinned. "Jakato's going to have something to say about this." Suddenly, as if on cue, Jakato appeared. MagaruKuzuma: "Jake!" Magaru shrieked when Jakato appeared. Hotsuma was still holding her hand. "Magaru, where have you been?" Jakato said, eyeing Hotsuma cautiously. RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma held up his free hand to blast Jakato. "You're just in the way. I'll either kill you, or I'll let Yugi kill you." MagaruKuzuma: "What!" Jakato said. "You heard me boy. Now go away!" Hotsuma yelled. "Come on Magaru." Jakato said, pulling his wife with him. Magaru looked at Hotsuma again, and he looked back at her in shock. RayaniKitsumuri: "I'm sorry, Hotsuma. I'm married," Magaru said quietly. MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma was still looking at Magaru as if she didn't say what he had heard. Then he took hold of Magaru again. RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato pulled his sword hilt out and produced his sword. "Let go of my wife." Rayani handed Kagato a bag of popcorn. "So, how long do you think it'll take Jake to win?" Kagato smiled and straightened his glasses. "I really don't know. However, this Hotsuma might be able to hold his own." MagaruKuzuma: Kagato of Jurai sat down next to Rayani, and took the bag of popcorn. "I bet 5,000 yen that Hotsuma wins." Kagato of Jurai said. "Your on." Kagato said. "Me too." Rayani said, laughing. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani glared at Kagato of Jurai. "You took my popcorn." he shrugged. Kagato backed away apprehensively. Rayani could get quite angry when someone takes her food without asking. Rayani clenched and unclenched her fists methodically. "You took my popcorn." MagaruKuzuma: "So, you're a woman. Bake some more for me." Kagato of Jurai said. "You took my popcorn." Rayani said once more. Kagato of Jurai ignored her, and looked over at Magaru. "YOU TOOK MY POPCORN!" Rayani yelled. "NOW YOU WILL PAY!" RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani grabbed Kagato of Jurai by the neck and hurled him into the wall with a sickening crunch. "APOLOGIZE!" Rayani roared, walking over and wrenching him out of the wall. MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma, Jakato and Magaru both looked over at Rayani and the 2 Kagato's. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just because you're a woman doesn't mean you always belong in the kitchen." Kagato of Jurai got up and teleported away. "That took care of them." Rayani said, wiping her hands. "You can now continue the battle." RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato shook his head, jerking himself from shock, and faced Hotsuma again. "That's MY wife, not yours." Hotsuma produced his own sword, which was much like Ryoko's. "We'll see about that." Rayani glanced at Kagato. "Just watch. Just before Jake gets killed--considering he starts losing-- she'll jump in front of him and get killed for his sake...again," Rayani groaned as she left to make more popcorn. MagaruKuzuma: Kagato laughed and sat down, wanting to see who would win the battle. Magaru was happy to see a cute stranger named Hotsuma and her husband fight over her, but she still doesn't want anyone of them to die even though they hate each other. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani walked back in, holding a bucket of popcorn. She handed it to Kagato and sighed. "Here we go again. Magaru's going to die, I just know it." Kagato laughed as Rayani offered him some popcorn. "Thanks," he said, putting a whole handful in his mouth. MagaruKuzuma: Jakato looked at Hotsuma with loathe and said, "Anyone who dares touch my wife, will die." Hotsuma just smirked. "We'll see about that after you die." RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru made up her mind. "Please, don't fight over me," she said desperately, not wanting to see anybody getting decapitated or anything. MagaruKuzuma: "Stay out of my way, beautiful. This is between me and that boy over there." Hotsuma said. "Boy? Who are you calling boy?" Jakato said, looking more malicious by the moment. "Come on." Hotsuma jumped in the air... RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru shrieked and grabbed Hotsuma around the waist, throwing him to the floor. "I said NO!" she yelled. MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma looked at Magaru in the eye, and gave her an erotic kiss. Magaru started squirming in his arms, until Jakato kicked him in the ribs. "Get off of my wife!" RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma paid no heed to him and continued. MagaruKuzuma: Magaru started getting dizzy and was about to faint since she couldn't breathe, but then Hotsuma finally let her go. RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato mercilessly slashed Hotsuma with his sword. "You-- fool!" Jakato yelled, accidentally spitting on him. "Never--take--advantage- -of my--wife--like that!" MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma looked at Jakato, before getting up but then he saw that Magaru fainted. RayaniKitsumuri: "Look what you did, boy, you made the beautiful one faint." Jakato lowered his sword in disbelief. "What I did? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KISSED HER FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" MagaruKuzuma: "IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Hotsuma yelled back. RayaniKitsumuri: "YOU FOOL! SHE'S MY WIFE AND I WANT YOU TO GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jakato roared in cold fury, slashing Hotsuma with his sword and giving him a cruel gash on his face. MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma wiped away his blood and got up, laying Magaru on the ground. Jakato pushed him aside and kneeled down next to Magaru. "Magaru, honey. Wake up," he whispered. RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru opened one bleary eye and smiled. "Jake," she whispered back. Rayani sniffed and laid her head on Kagato's shoulder. "That's so sweet." MagaruKuzuma: "I know." Kagato said, taking out a tissue from his robe, and wiping his eyes. RayaniKitsumuri: He offered Rayani the tissue, but she shook her head. "It's okay, I'll be fine." Magaru gave Jakato a tight hug. "Please don't fight over me." MagaruKuzuma: Jakato returned the hug. "I won't. I won't." Jake took Magaru's face and kissed her. RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma glared angrily as he ripped up his shirt and placed it on his face to alleviate the bleeding. MagaruKuzuma: Magaru broke the kiss, and looked up at Hotsuma. "I'm sorry. It's just that...well...I don't know what to say..." RayaniKitsumuri: "Say you love me, then," Hotsuma said. Rayani tossed a gauze pad at Hotsuma. "There," she said, grinning. "Don't use your shirt." MagaruKuzuma: "What?" Magaru said. "Say you love me," he repeated again. Jakato looked at Hotsuma in surprised. RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato put an arm around Rayani. "So, what do you think will happen?" Rayani shrugged and offered him more popcorn. "I really don't know." MagaruKuzuma: "It's like a soap opera show in the afternoon." Kagato said. "I just like soap operas, including 'Days of our Lives." RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani shook her head sadly. "You like that American soap opera?" MagaruKuzuma: "Well yeah. On 'Days of our Lives' Bell and Shawn are going out until Shawn's brother comes to town and likes Bell." Kagato said, stuffing more popcorn into his mouth. "The same thing is happening here. But real life." RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani gave him a funny look. "You do all this while I'm outside training my butt off, don't you?" Magaru gave Hotsuma a look of pained indecision. MagaruKuzuma: "I want you to say I love you to me." Hotsuma repeated once more. Magaru stood frozen. She still didn't know what to say. She loved her husband, son, and daughter more than anything, but then a man name Hotsuma, entered her life and changed everything. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani laughed. "Tell Jake that, not Hotsuma!" she cheered. "Go for number one! Number one!" Rayani started dancing around with cheerleader pompoms. Hotsuma looked at her oddly. "Is she drunk?" he asked, perplexed. Jakato shrugged. "She's always like that." MagaruKuzuma: Kagato looked at Rayani and carried her off so that the 3 teenagers where all alone. RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma watched Kagato carry Rayani off and turned back to Magaru. "Tell me you love me." MagaruKuzuma: "Hotsuma..." Magaru began. RayaniKitsumuri: "I--I--" Magaru couldn't finish. MagaruKuzuma: "No Magaru, you can't!" Jakato yelled. RayaniKitsumuri: "No, you cannot betray your loved ones..." a mysterious voice whispered, as if a wind was blowing. MagaruKuzuma: Magaru looked around the room. "Kagato! Stop it!" Magaru yelled. RayaniKitsumuri: "Okay, I'll stop..." The voice dissipated as giggling was heard in the background. MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma turned and looked at Magaru still wanting the answer. RayaniKitsumuri: "Tell me or the boy dies." MagaruKuzuma: "What?! You can't kill Jake! We have a son and daughter to take care of and..." Magaru couldn't finish her sentence again. RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma wasn't satisfied. "Tell me." "You fool, Hotsuma. She doesn't love you." MagaruKuzuma: Magaru look from Jake to Hotsuma. "I-I love you." Magaru managed to say. "Magaru, no!" Jake yelled. RayaniKitsumuri: "You fool, Magaru. You don' t love him like you love Jakato." MagaruKuzuma: "Father stay out of this!" Jakato yelled. RayaniKitsumuri: "But I cannot see Magaru forcing herself to do something she does not want to do." MagaruKuzuma: "I have to do it Kagato. It's the only chance I have to save Jake." Magaru said. RayaniKitsumuri: "Yeah, that or die again." MagaruKuzuma: "So I chose to love Hotsuma and save my husbands death." RayaniKitsumuri: "Here we go. Another blondie to see in the house. Ryoko won't be too happy." Hotsuma choked. "Ryoko? Ryoko lives with you?" he sputtered nervously. MagaruKuzuma: "Yeah, but she married Tenchi, and had a son name Kenny. " Jake answered. "Oh, since you don't want me around the house. I'll just take the beautiful one with me. Come on, Magaru." Hotsuma offered Magaru his hand. RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru bit his hand and went over to Jakato. "I already said I loved you. Leave us alone!" "Uh oh." MagaruKuzuma: "Why you--" Hotsuma pushed Jake out of the way, and slapped Magaru across the face. She fell to the floor, not moving. "Where are you taking my wife!" Jake said, getting up. "I'm taking her to my ship. She's my wife now." Hotsuma picked up the lifeless Magaru off the ground. RayaniKitsumuri: "Great. We're going to have to do something about this, Rayani." MagaruKuzuma: "My head hurts..." Rayani said. "Come here Kagato. Leave the children alone. They don't need our help." RayaniKitsumuri: "They don't need our help? Have you gone crazy? Magaru's going to die again!" MagaruKuzuma: "Whatever! Tsunami can help her again. Right now, I need you!" RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato snorted in amusement as a scream echoed out of the intercom. "AAAAAH! What about my personal rights, huh? Nooo! Leave me alone!" MagaruKuzuma: For a few seconds, Hotsuma and Jakato heard nothing. "Oh well, gotta go. I have to spend time with my new wife." Hotsuma said. RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato glared at Hotsuma angrily. "She's not your wife, you fool!" Jakato snatched the unconscious Magaru from the blond intruder. "She's mine!" MagaruKuzuma: Jakato turned and walked away when he felt something slash his back. He fell to the floor with Magaru. RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma laughed maliciously. "That will teach you manners, boy," he laughed, grinning cruelly. MagaruKuzuma: He walked over the bleeding Jake, and picked up Magaru. RayaniKitsumuri: "Thank you for the nice, beautiful woman," Hotsuma said, giving Jakato a kick before teleporting away. MagaruKuzuma: Jakato screamed and watched Hotsuma disappeared with his wife. "Magaru!" he bellowed. RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato appeared next to him and sat his son up. "Are you okay?" he asked, ripping Jakato's robe off so he could properly examine the wound. MagaruKuzuma: "He took my wife!" Jake yelled. "He took my precious wife..." RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato began pouring antiseptic over Jakato's long but shallow gash. "I noticed. What do you plan to do?" MagaruKuzuma: "I have to go after her, father." Jake began sitting up. "Not in this condition you can't. Sit back down, you'll hurt yourself even more." Kagato pushed his son back down. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani walked in holding an absurdly long bandage. "Will this do?" she asked. Jakato got up and shoved his father away. "I'll be fine! I can take care of myself!" he yelled, teleporting off. MagaruKuzuma: "Jakato!" Kagato yelled, but his son had already teleported away. RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani gave Kagato a worried look. "Do you think he went off to find Magaru?" Kagato sighed. "Of course he left to find Magaru. Sometimes you worry me," Kagato muttered, shaking his head. 


	2. Hotsuma's Wish

RayaniKitsumuri: Chapter 2: Hotsuma's Wish  
  
MagaruKuzuma: And here comes the disclaimer..  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: As you all know, Tenchi and the others don't belong to us so don't sue. I'm sick of all this disclaimer stuff.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Me too.I wanna blast it.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Be my guest..BOOM!!!!!  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Come on Kagato, we have to go to Earth. We need Tenchi and the others to help us rescue Magaru." Rayani said, helping Kagato stand up.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Of course," Kagato said in despair. "We always need Prince Tenchi's help."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Well, he is a strong warrior." Rayani sighed.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato gave her a hug. "Stronger than me?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Well, not in that way." Rayani said, giggling happily. "Come on! We have to go to Earth!"  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Tenchi and the others were quite surprised to see Rayani AND Kagato back so soon.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "We need your help." Rayani blurted out. "Hotsuma kidnapped Magaru!"  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Ryoko blanched. "H--Hotsuma?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Yes, Hotsuma. He fell in love with Magaru and --- We don't have the time to explain. Let's go!" Rayani shouted.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Washu obliged readily. "Okay, let's go." Kagato smiled.  
  
"Professor, I think you should take your goggles off before you get any experiment ideas."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Fine than." Washu said, taking off the goggles.  
  
"I'll stay here and take care of Jakaru and Maka, along with Atakori." Sasami said, finally talking.  
  
"I'll stay here too," Kenny said. "Taking care of kids can be hard work for just one person."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Ryoko sniggered. "Kenny, don't do anything--naughty while we're gone, okay?" Kenny turned scarlet.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Okay mom! Now go, you need to save Magaru." Kenny said, turning even redder.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani was seized with a fit of giggles and had to be knocked unconscious by Ayeka.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "You seem happy with all of this Rayani." Ayeka said, pushing Rayani.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: But, unfortunately, Rayani was unconscious before she heard Ayeka's remark.  
  
Sasami laughed as everyone walked out the house, Kagato carrying Rayani. "Have fun rescuing Magaru!"  
  
"We will!" Ryoko called back, grinning mischievously.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Everyone boarded Ryo-ohki and they flew off, Sasami waving at them.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Washu glanced at her computer. "I've detected an odd energy build up over there, about a few hundred kilometers away," she said, twirling a pen with her fingers.  
  
*****  
  
Magaru opened her eyes and found herself on a soft chair.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: She looked around the room, and saw Hotsuma sitting next to her, smiling.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Please let me go," Magaru said, giving Hotsuma her best wretched girl look in hopes of persuading him.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "That won't work on me, beautiful." Hotsuma said. "You will stay with me forever, and be my wife."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru glared at him. "Do you even know my name?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Magaru. Your husband yelled at you a couple of times you know." he smirked.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Hmm, maybe because of YOU!" Magaru snarled, trying to back away from Hotsuma and finding that her legs were firmly strapped to the chair.  
  
"Damn it!" she yelled.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Shhhhh!" Hotsuma said, getting out of his chair and injected something into Magaru's neck.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru moaned and passed out at once.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you guys feel that?" Ayeka asked suddenly. "Something feels wrong."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Kind of." Tenchi said.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato looked at everyone funny. "Are you all going mad?" he asked, slapping Rayani's face to revive her.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Maybe you are Kagato," Rayani said, smiling. "Your the one watching 'Days of our Lives'."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato turned red. "I've got nothing else to do. Blame Ryoko; she's the one who dragged me to the TV anyways."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Ryoko laughed. "That's true."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: *****  
  
Hotsuma looked at Magaru with triumphant pleasure.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "After you wake up, my dear, you will forget all about your past life, and become my wife." he whispered.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: *****  
  
Jakato looked out the window of his ship--or rather, Rayani's ship, Takahi. Kagato had restored it without telling her and it was just sitting in Soujo's cargo bay, so how could Jakato NOT use it?  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Magaru, hold on just a little longer. Please." he said, a loud.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: *****  
  
Magaru felt something--someone--stroking her back.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru opened her eyes, and found that she was now lying on a bed.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Oh, god, no," Magaru muttered, trying to scramble away, but to no avail.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "5-4-3-2-now." Hotsuma said, looking at his watch.  
  
Magaru stopped moving, and felt something cold flow through her body all at once. Then she looked up at Hotsuma and smile. "Hi, my dear husband." she said.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma smiled in satisfaction. "Good, it's working."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "What's working, sweetie?" she asked, staring at her husband.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "My wish for you," Hotsuma said quietly, sitting down next to Magaru on the bed.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "You wished for me?" Magaru said, smiling. "Well, here I am."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: [Begin Lemon Sequence]  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma scooted Magaru closer to him.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: *****  
  
Rayani stared out the bridge of Ryo-ohki. "I sense...naughtiness."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "I sense it too." Kagato said, sniffing the air. "Woof! Woof!" Everyone looked at Kagato in revelation.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani burst out laughing.  
  
*****  
  
Magaru looked at Hotsuma, wondering what he was doing.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Then, Hotsuma put his arms around Magaru and kissed her. Magaru was surprised but then she leaned into it.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: *****  
  
Rayani yelled and fell over. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMETHING IS DEFINITELY WRONG HERE!"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Tenchi felt it too. "Hotsuma's doing something to Magaru. I just know it."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato laughed. "Woof woof arf ruff!" he barked. Rayani laughed and pat his head.  
  
"Isn't he cute?"  
  
Everyone gagged in horror. "EEEEEEEWWWWWWW!"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Kagato started to lick Rayani's face. "Woof woof."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani slapped him. "Don't do that."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Woof woof! I'm a cute dog, aren't I?" Kagato gave Rayani puppy eyes.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani glared at him. "I hate puppy eyes."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Okay you guys," Washu said. "So far we have 2 clues. One, we all sense some weird feeling. Second, Hotsuma is doing something to Magaru. All we need to do is get closer to the ship."  
  
*****  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Your turn.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: I'm not writing this part. You can write it. I can't stand writing lemons.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Fine, I'll write this part. And for all of you people that are reading this, its rated R.so be careful. I get carried away when I write lemons. Hahahaha.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: We warned you, so if you don't like lemons or romance stuff, skip this love scene right now.we've warned you.  
  
*****  
  
Magaru's hands ran over the muscles on his chest. It was hard and firm as they leaned against each other. She felt his body, and his arm tighten around her. And her body began to tremble with the same anticipation she had felt the first time they met.  
  
Magaru laid down on the bed, while Hotsuma was on top, hugging her. She lifted her head off of his shoulder, looked at him with hazy eyes, and Hotsuma kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
She brought her hand to his face and touched his cheek, brushing it softly with her fingers. He leaned in slowly and kissed back, feeling there love dissolve into passion.  
  
Magaru closed her eyes and parted her lips as Hotsuma ran his fingers up and down her arms, slowly, lightly. He kissed her neck, her cheek, her eyelids, and she felt the moisture of his mouth linger wherever his lips had touched.  
  
She took his hand and led it to her breasts, and a whimper rose in her throat as he gently touched them through her thin kimono fabric.  
  
The world seemed dreamlike as she pulled back from him, the firelight from across the room, made her face aglow. They got out of bed, and stood up, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Without speaking, she started to undo the buttons on Hotsuma's shirt. He watched her as she did and listened to her soft breaths as she made her way downward. With each button he could feel her fingers brushing against his skin, and she smiled softly at him when she finally finished.  
  
Hotsuma felt her slide her hands inside, touching him as lightly as possible, letting her hands explore his body.  
  
Leaning in, Magaru kissed his neck gently as she pulled the shirt over his shoulders, freeing him from the sleeves.  
  
With that, he slowly reached for her. Hotsuma untied the knot from her kimono. He ran his fingers slowly across her belly, and up her shoulders, letting the fabric fall to the ground.  
  
Magaru felt short of breath as he lowered his head and kissed between her breasts and slowly ran his tongue up her neck. His hands gently caressed her back, her arms, her shoulders, and she felt their heated bodies press together, skin to skin.  
  
Hotsuma kissed her neck and nibbled gently as she reached for the snap on his pants, undid it, and watched as he slipped them off.  
  
It was almost slow motion as their naked bodies finally came together, both of them trembling. Hotsuma picked up Magaru and placed her on the bed.  
  
He ran his tongue along her neck while his hands moved over the smooth hot skin of her breasts, down her belly, past her navel, and up again. Hotsuma was completely struck by Magaru's beauty when she smiled at him.  
  
Her back was slightly arched as he rolled atop her in one fluid motion. He was on all fours above her. His knees astride her hips. Magaru lifted her head and kissed his chin and neck, breathing hard, licking his shoulders, and tasting the sweat that lingered on his body.  
  
With a little tempting frown, Magaru pulled Hotsuma closer, but he resisted. Instead he lowered himself and lightly rubbed his chest against her, and she felt her body respond with anticipation. He did this slowly, over and over, kissing every part of her body, listening as she made soft whimpering sounds.  
  
Magaru couldn't take it anymore, and she pulled Hotsuma onto her. She cried aloud and pressed her fingers hard onto his back. She buried her face in his neck and felt him deep inside her, felt his strength and gentleness, felt his muscle and soul.  
  
Magaru moved rhythmically against him, allowing him to take her wherever he wanted, to the place where she was meant to be.  
  
"My beautiful wife." Hotsuma murmured, and he kissed her again.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Jeez.someone is a skillful lemon writer.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: I know.lol  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Okay, I'm ready to come back in now.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Okay, go.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Minutes passed, and they were both tired from all the kisses, and touching. Hotsuma decided that it was time to go to sleep....  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru snuggled with Hotsuma happily. She was about to say something but he put his fingers to her lips, gently, to keep her from speaking.  
  
Hotsuma looked at her softly and said, "You are the answer to every prayer I've offered. You are a song, a whisper, and I don't know how I could have lived without you for as long as I have. I love you, Magaru, more than you can ever imagine. I always have, and I always will."  
  
"Oh Hotsuma, I love you just the same." Magaru said, wrapping her legs around his, giving him the most valued gratification he has ever had.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: They gave each other one concluding kiss before drifting off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh my god." Ryoko said, out loud.  
  
"Great, Rayani's going to go into cardiac arrest soon," Washu muttered. She caught the metal rods that fell out of a black hole and tossed them to Kagato. "Here, revive her."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Okay." ZAP!  
  
"Wow, that felt good." Rayani said, waking up. "Do it again."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: ZAP.  
  
Kagato sniggered as he continued zapping Rayani, much to the amusement of the others.  
  
*****  
  
Jakato stared out the window. "No...this can't be happening...my....my Magaru..."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Jake had also sensed what was happening on Hotsuma's ship.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: He staggered back, unwilling to believe what he sensed. "This can't be..."  
  
"How does it feel, Jakato, to be betrayed?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Jakato heard the voice and asked, "Father? Is that you?"  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Um, no, this is...uh...this is Yoshi. I'm not Kagato."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Oh, sorry. My father does the same thing when he wants to talk to me."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "It's okay. Now that I, uh...Yoshi..."  
  
"Kagato, what the heck are you doing with that transmitter?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, professor..." ZAP.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Father is it you? Don't bother me right now. I just found out that Magaru.that Magaru." Jakato couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Jakato we no also."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Jakato just disregarded his father once more.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: *****  
  
Hotsuma woke up first, and looked at Magaru. Her body was glowing and radiant. He could feel as if everything were suddenly right in the world.  
  
Magaru's eyes suddenly fluttered opened. She smiled and reached up to touch his face.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "How did you sleep, my dear husband?" she asked.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: But then she began to moaned, and clutched her head. "Oh, great." Hotsuma said. "The injection is wearing off."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "What's wearing off, my dear?" Magaru asked in slight uncertainty, as the pain from her head departed.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Hotsuma smiled and scooted closer to Magaru.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru knew what was coming next, so she just put her arms around Hotsuma.  
  
Hotsuma gasped when he felt his chest touch Magaru's breasts.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru giggled, and pushed herself harder to Hotsuma, so that she could kiss him. Hotsuma smiled and kissed her back with all of his might.  
  
Magaru felt him shivered as she did the same. Magaru broke the kiss, and started to lick his neck. Hotsuma started breathing hard, as he liked the way Magaru touched him.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma decided that she needed another injection, so he silently pulled another needle injector and quickly injected something into Magaru's wrist. The effects were instantaneous; Magaru gave him an oblivious smile, but she passed out at the same time.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma looked at her, and decided to let her sleep a while longer before giving her more contentment.  
  
Magaru laid quietly on the bed, resting. Hotsuma putted his clothes back on, and walked out of the room.  
  
"No one can ever have her. No one." he whispered.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: *****  
  
Jakato snarled in fury. "THAT HOTSUMA FOOL IS TOUCHING MY WIFE!" he roared in pure rage.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Nobody is allowed to touch my wife except for me." Jake said, trying to calm down. "I'm the only one that is allowed to touch her, but he went and touched MY WIFE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! I'LL GET HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" he yelled, losing his temper once more.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: *****  
  
Rayani finally managed to get away from Kagato's excessive--er-- enthusiastic zapping. "I feel something...it's not right..." she muttered, getting a zap in return.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "I think Magaru fainted." Tenchi said. He turned around and stared at Kagato, who was still zapping Rayani. "Kagato, I think you ZAP her enough already."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: After a few moments, Ryo-ohki AND Soujo arrived at Hotsuma's ship, hereby ending the lemon sequence.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Jake and the others got out of their ship, and looked at one another...  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato smiled and looked around Hotsuma's rather small ship.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Let's go find Magaru," he said. "It would be easy, since this ship is small."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Actually," a voice said suddenly, "you won't have to look for her." It was Hotsuma. He ran his fingers through his blond hair. "If you defeat me, which I highly doubt, you can have her." Hotsuma glanced at Jakato. "I'm afraid she doesn't love you anymore."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "What are you talking about?" Jake yelled. "Of course she loves me. It was love at first sight for the both of us."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma laughed arrogantly. "Don't be so sure, boy." Kagato glared at Hotsuma furiously.  
  
"Look, Hotsuma, the only one who can kill Magaru is ME! Got that?" he yelled. Rayani pat his shoulder in despair.  
  
"Kagato, we're not talking about killing Magaru."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "I know, but still. He's making fun of our daughter." Kagato said, angrily.  
  
"Where's Magaru?" Tenchi asked, trying to be polite.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Ryoko glared at Hotsuma. He caught her eye and glared back. "Well, if it isn't Ryoko. Are you still mad about that Tenchi of yours?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Why would you care?" she blurted out.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma shook a finger at her in mock disappointment. "You disappoint me, Ryoko. I thought you had gotten some sense into your head."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Ryoko glared at Hotsuma, not wanting to answer.  
  
"Where is my wife?" Jake said. "I want her back!"  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani looked at Hotsuma in disgust as he laughed. "I want her, too. Don't we all?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Magaru is not a thing to be passed around for some stingy stranger. She doesn't even know you that well. We all love her." Jake said, walking up to her. "She's my wife, and I want her back. We have to raise our kids."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma laughed again. "Another one will be coming soon." Rayani clenched her fist in fury.  
  
"YOU MONSTER! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MAGARU LIKE THAT? YOU'RE DISGRACEFUL!" Rayani roared.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma laughed. Jake had enough of this, and took out his sword. "TELL ME WHERE MY WIFE IS!"  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato shuddered in anger. "If you do not tell me, I will find her myself." Suddenly, Magaru staggered into the room, rubbing her head and wearing only a bathrobe.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Honey, where have you been? I've been trying to look for you." Magaru said.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato was about to sigh in relief when Magaru went over to Hotsuma and gave him a hug.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma returned the hug and kissed her.  
  
"Magaru, what are you doing?" Jake asked, in minor bewilderment.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru looked at Jakato in slight confusion. "Who are you?" she asked. "What are all of you doing on this ship?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Maggie, you don't remember me?" Jake answered.  
  
Magaru looked at Jake, wondering why he knew her name. "Sorry, I don't know you."  
  
"Hotsuma, what did you do to my wife?" Jake shouted, once more.  
  
Hotsuma laughed. "I told you. She doesn't love you anymore."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru looked as if she doesn't have a clue what was going on. "Hotsuma, who are all these people?" Suddenly, her eyes glowed red for about a split second. Ryoko gasped in realization.  
  
"She's under mind control!" she yelled. Rayani sighed.  
  
"Where have we seen this before?" she asked.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "She's not under mind control." Hotsuma said. "She fell in love with me."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru's eyes glinted red again. Ayeka pointed at Hotsuma furiously. "You liar!" the princess bellowed.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Her eyes are turning red because she hates it when people visit our ship without an appointment. Right, my dear." Hotsuma looked at his wife.  
  
Magaru's eyes turned back to brown. "That's true. Now, if you people would please, leave us alone. We were in the middle of something important."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani walked over and slapped Magaru, leaving a red hand mark on her left cheek.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "How dare you." Magaru said, rubbing her cheek. Tears started forming in her eyes. Hotsuma looked at Rayani.  
  
"How dare you hit my wife!"  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani slapped Hotsuma too. "How dare you take advantage of her?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "I'm not taking advantage of her. She has changed. She loves me now." Hotsuma said. Magaru had buried her head in Hotsuma's shoulders. He put his arms around Magaru.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani couldn't take it anymore. She gave Hotsuma a hefty punch to the face, shattering his glasses. "LIAR!" Rayani roared. Kagato looked on in amazement.  
  
"Wow."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma stared at Rayani in surprise. In one swish movement from his hands, the glass went back to normal. He lifted up Magaru, and carried her back into his ship. Rayani roared. "How dare he!"  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: She produced her sword and hurtled off after them, stabbing Hotsuma in the shoulder. Tenchi looked at Ryoko in alarm.  
  
"She's a bit angry, huh?" he asked. Ryoko nodded, mystified.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Yeah. I learned a lesson today. Never mess with Rayani's friends." Tenchi said, backing away slowly.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma roared in pain and set Magaru down gently. "Woman, you're messing with the wrong man!" Hotsuma said, producing his own sword as the wound disappeared. Rayani glared at him.  
  
"Any man is a wrong one...except Kagato..." she muttered dreamily, then snapped back to reality. "You've violated Magaru far beyond anyone's imagination!"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "I have not violated anyone, women!" Hotsuma shouted. "I love her more than anything in the world, and she loves me. Ask her yourself."  
  
Rayani turned away from Hotsuma and looked at Magaru. "Maggie, do you love Hotsuma?"  
  
Magaru turned and faced Rayani, tears were coming down her face. "I love Hotsuma more than the air I breathe..."  
  
"Maggie..."Jakato drifted off. "How could she."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani would not, could not bring herself to believe that. How can Magaru say that, when she herself loved Jakato much more than any earthly thing?  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru stood up and walked toward Hotsuma. "Please, don't hurt him. He's the only one I have right now." She put her arm around his.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani slapped her again. "You have Jake, remember? Jakato Kuzuma, your husband. Jakaru and Makato, your children." She slapped Magaru once more. "Remember?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Please, stop slapping me. I don't know any of those people." Magaru hid behind Hotsuma. "Make her stop. She hurting me more and more by the minute." she whispered to Hotsuma.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma readily obliged. "I'll kill her for hurting you, my dear Magaru," he said, pointing his sword at Rayani. Kagato laughed.  
  
"Have you any idea who you're up against? Even if--in the unlikely event that you DO kill Rayani, you'll have the Prince of Jurai, Ryoko, Princess Ayeka, Jakato, and myself against you." Kagato smiled. "Don't you think that's a bit outnumbered for you?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Don't Hotsuma." Magaru said. "There right, we'll be outnumbered." Magaru turned and looked at the people who had come to rescue her for no reason. "Please, I don't want any harm done here. Please, be kind and leave us. I didn't do anything to you, and Hotsuma didn't do you anything to you either."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani glared at Magaru, debating on whether she should slap her again or not. "Didn't do anything? You betrayed us for HIM, that's what!" Rayani snarled. Washu looked at Rayani in confusion; her friend rarely got that angry.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Betrayed you? I have lived here for a couple of days now. We just got married. I don't know who you guys are." Magaru said. Magaru turned and faced Jakato. "How can I be your wife? I never had any children before. I don't even know you. Hotsuma is my husband, and only mine."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato clenched his fists. He was ready to rip Hotsuma's body apart--piece by painful piece.  
  
Hotsuma felt himself start sweating. This woman in front of him seemed rather set and would kill him if he did anything threatening--and she had her reinforcement of five extra fighters.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru turned back to Hotsuma. "Come on. Since they won't leave, we'll leave. Let's go back inside." She took his hand, and they both teleported back in the ship.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Both Jakato AND Rayani yelled and ran into the nearest corridor.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Maggie." Jake yelled.  
  
"Give Maggie back to us!" Rayani shouted.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Tenchi and the others followed, but Washu decided to stay behind to make sure nothing suspicious happened. You never knew with these evil-doer henchmen.  
  
It wasn't too hard to follow Jakato and Rayani--all Tenchi had to do was to follow the sounds of the explosions.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: *****  
  
Magaru and Hotsuma teleported back into their room, where they had spent the night. "You were brave out there." Hotsuma said, pulling Maggie close to him.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru smiled when she felt him so close to her, but then she started to moan. "I have a headache," she said, clutching her head.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Here lay down on bed." Hotsuma lifted Magaru up and put her on bed. He untied her robe, and found that she wasn't wearing anything under.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: He got a nosebleed, but wiped it away immediately.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma pulled the robe off of Magaru and set it aside. She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, and nothing will change that."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: She suddenly groaned and clutched her head again. "I hear voices in my head."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Voices? What are they saying?" he said, looking anxious.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I hear 'don't betray us' and 'traitor.'"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "What does it mean?" Magaru continued.  
  
Hotsuma looked alarmed and petrified. He took out another needle and injected it into Maggie's neck. She took one last look at Hotsuma and smile, before fainting again.  
  
"This time, my beautiful wife, the injection is permanent. You will love be forever, and I will love you just the same. I'll inject one into myself.so that we will live together, in peace. Last night, you've changed my life forever. Now you are carrying our child in your stomach right now." Hotsuma stroked Magaru's cheek, and injected the needle in his neck. He kissed Magaru before drifting off himself.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru found herself walking in a dark place. Jakato's face was looming up in front of her. "Why, Magaru? I thought you loved me?" a voice said. It was Jakato's, but his mouth didn't seem to be moving. Magaru backed away apprehensively.  
  
"Who are you? I don't know you!" she yelled, but she suddenly found herself sinking.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Maggie, please remember me." Jake shouted. "Remember..."  
  
"Please, I don't know you. Stop bothering me." Maggie ran on the opposite direction.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: She was stopped by a large shadow that seemed to be glowing green. "You know us, I know you do. Please, remember." The shadow seemed to grow until it seemingly devoured her and plunged her into darkness.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru woke up screaming...  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma was asleep, his face toward hers. Magaru looked at his neck, and saw something luminous. She took it out and saw that it was an injector needle.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Hotsuma.have you been injecting me with this and into yourself?" Magaru said looking stunned. "It can't be true." Magaru laid back down on the bed again. She took his arms and put it on her body. Seconds later, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep again.  
  
*****  
  
Jakato went in the opposite direction as the others. He wanted to be alone, so that he could think about his thoughts, and Magaru. In the distance, he heard a scream. "Magaru!" he yelled. Jakato ran down the hall, opening each door wanting to see what Hotsuma was doing to her.  
  
Minutes later, he opening one of the double doors. There he saw, his wife, sleeping with Hotsuma, naked, his arms around her body.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato clenched his fist, and glared at Hotsuma. He was about to produce his sword, when Rayani stopped dead in her tracks. "Please excuse me." Rayani said, backing out of the room.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Jakato heard Rayani run down the hall, screaming for Kagato. "DEAR LORD! HELP ME KAGATO!"  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma opened an eye, and gave Jakato triumphant wink.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Jakato produced his sword, and walked into the room. Hotsuma, got out of bed, and covered Magaru up with the bed sheets.  
  
"Sleep tight, my dear." Hotsuma said, kissing Magaru.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato suddenly appeared in the doorway, being shoved by Rayani.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "You see he's using her." Rayani shouted.  
  
Kagato glared at Hotsuma, and walked up behind Jakato, producing his own sword. "Give me back Magaru," he said.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma laughed. "Of course you want her back, but you can't. She's mine now," he said, putting his hand on his hips.  
  
Jakato put his sword at Hotsuma's throat. "Prepare to die." Jakato growled.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: All of a sudden, Magaru woke up, wondering who was yelling in the room. She put the bed sheets, covering herself. "You again!" she shouted, looking at Jakato. "What do you want from us?"  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato gave her a hurt a look. "Why don't you remember me?" he asked, allowing a single tear rowing down his cheek.  
  
Rayani walked over to Magaru and pulled Kagato with her. "Don't you remember me?" she asked. She gave Kagato a kiss. "Don't you remember my old man?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru looked at the blue hair lady and the old man in disgust. "That's just disgusting, you know that?" she asked. Magaru got out of bed, and stood next to Hotsuma, still holding the bed sheets around herself.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru staggered backwards when Jakato forced Hotsuma to the wall and pressed his sword harder into Hotsuma's neck. "Fix my wife, right now." Jakato yelled, accidentally, spitting on his face.  
  
Hotsuma teleported away from the sword.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Don't hurt my husband." Magaru yelled, pulling Jakato's wrist. "Please, I beg of you."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato staggered backwards, tears rolling down his face. He pulled a ring off his finger, and put it in Magaru's ring before teleporting away.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru looked at the ring in her hand. She starred at it for a while. Rayani and Kagato were starring at her, wondering if she had gone back to normal.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru looked at the ring thoughtfully. Somehow it seemed familiar. Kagato caught Magaru's eye and gave Rayani another kiss.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru looked at the old man and the blue hair lady. Magaru stared at them, and gave them another disgusted look. "EWWWWWWWW."  
  
Magaru walked out of the room, picking up her kimono, which was still on the ground from last night.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani finished pulling herself off of Kagato and produce her sword. "Evil!" Rayani yelled. "You took advantage of her, didn't you?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma ignored Rayani's question. He was looking at Magaru, who was walking out of the room, holding the ring that Jakato had given her.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: *****  
  
Jakato sat down on the floor of his ship. "I have no more business here," he said to himself, as he attractive Takahi.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Jake, wait." Magaru cried, running to Jake. "Please, wait for me."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato gave her a hurt look again. "What do you want from me?" he asked.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru stopped running, the bed sheets still clutched in her hand with the kimono. Her face turned from sadness to heartbreaking as she starred at Jake.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Jake, are you angry?" Magaru asked.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Jake just kept on looking at her. Magaru kept wanting Jake to say something.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Jake, are you angry?" she repeated again. Jakato looked at her and looked at the floor.  
  
"I have every reason to be angry, but I'm not." Jakato said, turning away.  
  
Magaru walked closer to Jakato, but he got out of his chair and moved away. "Please, don't come any closer." he said.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Are you telling me that you don't love your own wife now?" Magaru asked, now looking offended. "I thought you loved me."  
  
  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "And I thought you loved me." Jakato said. "Why is it just now, after you had your fun, that you come crawling back to me."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru stared at him in bewilderment. "How was I suppose to know. I found out that he kept on injecting me with some kind of scientific stuff to make me love him."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato could hardly suppress the urge to stab her with a sword. "You are bearing a child that is not mine."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "If you don't want me here, than I'll just leave." Magaru put something on the ground, and walked away from Jake. Tears started going down her face.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Jakato walked over and found his ring on the floor. "My ring." He pick it up, his hands quivering, and fell to his knees.  
  
Magaru turned around, when she heard a heart broken yell from Jakato's ship.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru didn't feel like doing back inside Hotsuma's ship, so she just sat on ground crying.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Tenchi walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Jake..." Maggie said, talking through all of her tears. "He doesn't love me anymore."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Tenchi sat down next to her and shook his head. "Give him time."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "He won't. I'm pregnant with Hotsuma's child." Magaru began crying again.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Tenchi looked alarmed. "You're what?" he sputtered.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "I'm pregnant...with Hotsuma's child." Magaru whispered. "It wasn't my fault..."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Tenchi looked to the floor. "I see..." Magaru looked at him through her tears.  
  
"You're getting more and more like Kagato every day."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: They both sat in silence. Magaru couldn't talk anymore. It was hard for her to talk through all of the tears.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Tenchi turned when he heard the sound of feet coming their way. He sighed in relief when he found that it was just Kagato and Rayani, but Rayani was dragging Hotsuma, bound and gagged, and with two black eyes. "What did you do to him?" Tenchi asked, puzzled. Kagato shrugged.  
  
"You know her...give her a reason and she'll knock your head off..." Rayani slammed Hotsuma down in front of Magaru.  
  
"Apologize," she said.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "How can he apologize when there is something in his mouth?!" Magaru cried, in a hurtful voice.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani sighed and ripped the gag off Hotsuma's mouth. "There."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Hotsuma, are you okay?" Magaru asked, pulling hair out of his eyes.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Tenchi looked at Magaru in confusion.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "What's wrong with you...your heart broke because Jake doesn't love you anymore and you still in love with Hotsuma?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Hotsuma looked up and Tenchi. "The injection is permeate. He may have half of her memory back, but she still has feelings for me."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani punched him in the face. "I thought I told you to apologize!" she yelled.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Stop hurting him." Magaru said, putting her arm around Hotsuma, her other hand still holding the bed sheet with the kimono. "I think you already hurt him enough."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani glared at her with anger that she never knew existed. "Hurt him enough? Enough?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Yes." Magaru yelled back. "Look at him. He has two black eyes, his arms must hurt. You just punched him. You keep on slapping me. Can you be anymore violent?"  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani shrugged. "Yes, if you'd like me to be more violent." Kagato laughed.  
  
"Blame the lemon sequence."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru looked at them, getting madder at the moment. She took a hold of Hotsuma's hand, and they both teleported away.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato looked at Rayani. "We have to find them again." Rayani nodded and took a step forward, but she toppled to the floor.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: It seemed that Tenchi stuck his foot out, and Rayani had tripped over it. "Can you two just leave them alone? Magaru's life can be anymore worse. And another baby is on the way." Tenchi said. "Just leave them alone."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani turned over and looked at Kagato. "Why do I hear voices in my head?" she asked.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "How should I know? I'm not psychic. Anyways, what are the voices in your head saying?" Kagato said, helping Rayani up.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani looked at the floor thoughtfully. "One is Washu's voice, another one says 'moo' and another one keeps telling me to be angry."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Kagato stared at her in amusement. "Moo....hahahaha."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Should I be angry?" Rayani asked, leading her friends over to where Washu was waiting.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Tenchi looked at Rayani. "I don't think so. It's time you should try and calm down. Magaru doesn't need our help right now."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani giggled. "Okay. I'll just ignore the voices for now, then."  
  
Suddenly, Dr. Clay walked out of the shadows. "Be angry, Kitsumuri, be very, very angry at Hotsuma," he said. Rayani laughed.  
  
"So it was your funny voice I kept hearing!" Rayani laughed.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Dr. Clay gave her a look. "True. My voice may sound funny, but let's get to the point here." Dr. Clay said.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "I would like you to do something for me," Clay said. Kagato snarled and produced his sword. Clay looked impressed. "If it isn't Washu's assistant...what are YOU doing here?" Rayani produced her sword, too.  
  
"What do want NOW?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Why don't you answer my question first, Kitsumuri." Dr. Clay, turning to look at Rayani again.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani gave him a funny look. "You didn't ask any question. Just read what you said earlier."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Dr. Clay was now getting confused, so he just teleported away.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Tenchi looked at Rayani, puzzled. "Dr. Clay couldn't do that before." His point was made clear when Dr. Clay crashed into the ceiling and fell to the floor with a distinct THUD.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "I have to work on the brakes." Dr. Clay said, rubbing his head.  
  
He looked at Rayani, Kagato, Tenchi, and Washu. He gave a loud shriek when Kagato started chasing him with his green sword. Then Dr. Clay teleported away again.  
  
A few minutes pasted, and they didn't hear anymore sound.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani groaned and staggered away.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: *****  
  
Magaru teleported into a different bedroom. She untied the rope around Hotsuma's legs and arms using one of her hands. "I have to put my clothes on." she said to Hotsuma. "I'll be right back." Magaru teleported to the bathroom.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: She was startled to find Rayani sitting in the bathroom, just sitting...in the corner with her arms around her knees.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "What do you need?" Magaru said, backing away.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani looked at her. "Need? I need answers."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Find. Ask me any question. I'll try to answer it, as truthful as I can be." Magaru walked into the bathroom again, closing the door for privacy.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Are you really in love with Hotsuma? And why do the voices keep telling me to be angry at you?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Yes, I'm in love with Hotsuma. I don't know why, but I just do. I also love Jake. For some reason, when he gave me his ring. My memories came flowing back. As for the voices, I do not know. I also hear voices in my head." Magaru answered, giving her a straight face.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Rayani shuddered and passed out.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru looked at Rayani in surprise. She ran toward her, and teleported, looking for the old man, who calls himself, Kagato.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato was playing chess with himself again.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru teleported by his side, followed by Rayani. Magaru put her on the ground. Kagato looked at Magaru, but saw Rayani with her eyes closed. "What did you do to my wife?" Kagato said, pushing Maggie out of the way.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru shrugged. "I did nothing."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "You liar!" Kagato bellowed, and produced his sword. Magaru cried out loud, and teleported back to the bathroom. She let the bed sheet drop to the ground, and put her kimono back on.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma was standing in the bathroom smiling as he saw Magaru's naked body. "I thought you'd be coming soon. Would you--" He hesitated for a moment. "--take a shower with me?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru stared at him. "Not today."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma smiled. "Why not? You going back to that Jake person today?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Magaru gave him a spiteful look. "I'm just not in the mood right now." Magaru backed to the wall, and sat on the ground.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Hotsuma sat down with her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked. Magaru sighed.  
  
"To be completely honest, I'm not."  
  
*****  
  
Washu handed Kagato the rods again. "Here. She seems to like getting zapped so much." Kagato smiled and took the rods.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: ZAP, ZAP, ZAP. Rayani opened her eyes right away. "Hey, that hurts you know." And she smiled.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: But then she passed out again. Kagato looked at her in confusion, then understood when he heard a cheesy evil laugh behind him. "You will pay, Kagato," a voice said. Tenchi sighed.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Dr. Clay?" Kagato asked, turning around.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Ryoko laughed. "Have you gone blind? That's the Juraian Kagato. Jeez."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Well, he sounds like Dr. Clay." Kagato said, smiling.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato of Jurai smiled. "Give me that girl." Kagato shook his head.  
  
"You took her popcorn. You will never take it again."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Kagato of Jurai smiled once more. "I said, give me that girl or I will have to take her from you. You wouldn't believe what I have planned out."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Washu grinned. "You're right. We probably won't. You can't have Rayani." Kagato growled and picked Rayani up.  
  
"You took her popcorn and mistook her for a housewife. You will never do that again."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "All women are housewives." Kagato of Jurai said. Behind them he heard Ryoko, and Ayeka growl.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Ayeka waved a furious hand. "You take that back, you Yosho wannabe!" Ayeka yelled. Ryoko produced her sword.  
  
"Yeah!" They both attacked Kagato of Jurai simultaneously but got blasted by a mysterious force field. Kagato of Jurai laughed.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "I told you once before. I have everything planned out. So how much you try to hurt me, it won't work." Kagato of Jurai laughed out loud.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Kagato took something out of his pocket and tossed it at Kagato of Jurai. Kagato of Jurai seemed fascinated. "What is this thing?" he asked, picking it up. Kagato laughed.  
  
"That's an Earth contraption called a grenade."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Grenade? What's a grenade?" Kagato of Jurai asked, examining it. RayaniKitsumuri: Ryoko laughed hysterically as the grenade exploded in Kagato of Jurai's hand.  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "My hand! You blew up my hand!" Kagato of Jurai, cursed out loud, and teleported away  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: *****  
  
Jakato sighed and activated Takahi's boosters. "Magaru...now what? I've seemingly forsaken her, and yet...and yet...I haven't..."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Jakato stared out into space, still thinking what he had said to Magaru.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: He felt angry, sad, and depressed all at once. "How is it that this happened?"  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Magaru, the one person I love most....because of me..."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Sir, please, tell me what ails you," Takahi said suddenly. A blue sphere with a cube inside came floating up to Jakato. "Sir, something is wrong."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Yes. Right now, everything is wrong. My wife thinks I hate her, my attitude is changing...Magaru!" Jakato started crying.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Takahi turned a downcast shade of blue. "But sir, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Takahi suddenly went red. "And why are YOU here? Rayani is my pilot, not you."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "Maybe I should tell her the truth, but she's probably mad at me too..."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Sir, I'd like to know why you're piloting me. Rayani is my default pilot."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "I don't know...she's using Ryo-ohki right now."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Understood. Tell her she needs to clean out the exhaust, please, sir." Jakato smiled.  
  
"Will do."  
  
*****  
  
Rayani looked around cautiously. "Is that Kagato gone?" she whispered. Kagato nodded. "Yeah, his hand exploded and he ran away."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Rayani laughed, and got up. "Thanks for all of that zapping." Rayani hugged Kagato, but he returned with a kiss.  
  
"EWWWWW..." everyone said. Rayani and Kagato laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Magaru looked up at Hotsuma's eyes, knowing that he wants a kiss from her.  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: "Please, I don't feel like it right now."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: Hotsuma looked at Magaru, and stroked her cheek. "Please, just one little kiss."  
  
RayaniKitsumuri: Magaru shuddered and nodded reluctantly. "Fine." Hotsuma looked at her, clearly pondering her odd mood.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong with you, beautiful one."  
  
MagaruKuzuma: "It's just my memories, I don't know what's happening to me, and..." Hotsuma had kissed her in surprise, but she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
Hotsuma pulled Magaru away from him, as he walked to the bathtub and turned on the water, putting bubbles in it.  
  
Magaru smiled and walked over to him. "Taking a bubble bath?"  
  
"No, were taking a bubble bath." Hotsuma pulled Magaru close to him, and untied the kimono, letting the fabric fall to the floor.  
  
Magaru smiled, and unraveled the buttons on his shirt, and pulling his pants down, so that they were naked once more. 


End file.
